Crazy exboyfriend
by holleywholly
Summary: Shawn is recovering from not being able to see Holley enlists the help of Shawn to get her old friend out of jail, which in turn makes Holley scared for her life as her other exbf is after her, sequal to seeing sters in the future. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Holley Robison just sung at a sold-out concert in Japan yesterday," The host of The Insider announced. "She told the crowd how happy she was that her life was back to normal," the host continued. "With the exception of one thing in her life that has changed for the good, she says that she finally has a guy in her life, could this be Mr. Shawn Spencer Psychic detective for the Santa Barbra police department?" The host insinuated correctly.

After the report on Holley's first concert since the one at Santa Barbra three weeks ago, Shawn turned off the TV.

They were sitting in the Psych office. They have gotten a lot of calls about potential clients, see ins though Gus has a REAL job, they had to start turning away clients. They were booked until next January, and it was the middle of February.

"Shawn you okay?" Gus asked looking at Shawn sad face, he was still staring at the screen where Holley's image was.

"Yeah Gus," Shawn suddenly said snapping out of his trance.

"Man, Shawn you got it bad," Gus commented.

"No, Shawn I don't, because I don't know why," He admitted. "I don't have an excuse," Shawn admitted.

"Maybe because you don't need one," Gus guessed on his friend's predicament.

"I guess not I am just hurting because I know I can't see her in a while, she says she has a free weekend in about three weeks, she wants to come over and have a cookout with me and my dad, and you too," Shawn explained.

"Good thing we have these cases to keep our mind off things," Gus suggested pulling out one of their clients folders.

"Yeah what do we got," Shawn asked realizing that they had work to do.

"A man was charged with killing about three people and he says that he is innocent, he also says that him and Holley went to school together," Gus explained.

"Doesn't everyone say that about famous people," Shawn asked looking at the man's picture.

"Yes, but he's telling the truth, I remember seeing him in one of the pictures in Holley's memory box," Gus explained. "When the police confiscated it, they took pictures of everything in there, it was this picture," Gus asked showing Shawn a photo of Holley in her marching band uniform. Right next to her was a boy and they were both laughing at each other. They had whipped cream smeared on each other.

"O, yeah Holley told me that they got in big trouble for getting their uniforms dirty," Shawn smiled.

"His name is Sam Smith," Gus explained. "He says that he dated Holley back then and she would want us to help him, she talked to him about you," Gus finished waiting for Shawn opinion.

"I need to call Holley ask her about it," Shawn realized getting out his phone. There was a pause, "Hey Holley it's Shawn just working on a case and there was one about a guy who says that he was an boyfriend of yours, and you recommended us," Shawn explained. "If it's true I'll totally be on top of it," he added. "Well call me back, bye," Shawn said hanging up the phone.

"Voice mail," Gus asked.

"Yeah she's doing a concert it's nighttime over there," Shawn shrugged.

"Hopefully she gets back to us soon," Gus said. "Well anyway he couldn't get bail so we have to visit him in prison," He added grabbing his coat.

"Let's go," Shawn followed.

"Sam you say you are innocent, but there is a lot of evidence against you," Gus explained.

"I don't know how that happened, but I think someone is using me to get to Holley," Sam explained.

"What do you mean," Shawn asked clearly concerned.

"Because, even after our breakup, me and her are still really great friends today, but she has had a lot of nasty breakups." Sam explained.

"Like who?" Shawn asked.

"Like Vince," Sam suggested.

"O, she told me that that one didn't go over well," Shawn said remember what she said about him.

"Yeah that was after my break up with her, ours ended mutually we were better as friends see," Sam explained. "She said that she found out that he wanted her for her money, she got really angry at him started throwing things at him," he added.

"Wow I can't imagine Holley that angry," Gus replied not knowing what to say.

"That is Holley's biggest pet peeve people using her for her money, she would give you the money if you just ask. But if you pretend to be her friend so you can have money at Christmas or birthdays, she gets ticked off at you," Sam explained. "She called me and said that I should call you guys, she says that you were great," Sam added.

"We are going to do all that we can," Shawn said getting up.

"Have you contacted Holley yet, I can't use the phone here," Sam asked.

"I left a message on her phone," Shawn answered.

"Shawn? So Sam finally got a hold of you," Holley said when Shawn answered his phone.

"Yeah, he says that he's innocent, but I'm sorry Holley but the evidence against him is overwhelming," Shawn said almost picturing the sad look on Holley's face.

"Shawn aren't you the one who solved a case by accusing a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Holley reminded him.

"That's not the point," Shawn argued.

"It's exactly the point Shawn you see things no other person does, I believe in you, and I know Sam, he wouldn't do something like that," Holley explained. "Please do this for me," Holley begged.

"Okay, Holley it will be top priority," Shawn said unable to say no to Holley.

"Thanks I have to go now," Holley mentioned.

"Okay, but I love you," Shawn said.

"I love you to, bye," Holley said hanging up the phone.

The next day Shawn went into the police station.

"Hey Shawn saw your picture on the Insider," Juliet mentioned.

"Thank you Jules, and I got you this," Shawn said handing a piece of paper to her. It had Holley's signature on it.

"Thanks Shawn," Juliet smiled. "How can I help you today," She added.

"Sam Smith on trail for killing three people can I look at the file, see he hired me," Shawn explained.

"Well… I don't know I'll have to ask Chief Vick," Juliet admitted uncomfortably.

"Ask me what?" Chief asked walking into the room.

"Sam Smith hired me and I was wondering if I can look at the file," Shawn said.

"I guess you can but I need it back as soon as possible, help him O'Hara," Vick said walking away.

"Wow that was easy," Shawn said.

"I know, but here you go," Juliet said rummaging through files. "See Shawn I worked the case it seems very solid, he killed those three people with his nine millimeter," Juliet explained.

"I'm doing this for Holley, Sam and her are really good friends," Shawn explained.

"O, okay, hope it works out for you," Juliet said.

"Gus, listen to this, Sam said something to me about using him to get to Holley," Shawn said as they were sitting at the Psych office. This was their third day on the case.

"Yeah so," Gus said not getting the connection.

"Well, what if that is exactly right that means Holley is in trouble, again," Shawn said.

"So what do we propose we do?" Gus asked.

"Well it doesn't matter because I have to great guys to protect me," a voice said walking into the office.

"Holley?" Shawn asked surprised or either hallucinating.

"Yeah there was a problem with one of the concerts that I was going to do so it had to be canceled," Holley explained. "So I wanted to surprise you, and see ins though Sam is in trouble I thought I'd take an extended week or so," She added.

"It's so great to see you," Shawn smiled hugging her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shawn what have you found out about Sam?" Holley asked.

"It doesn't look good but I was just about to explain that, there was something fishy about Vince Short, tell me more about your breakup with him," Shawn asked.

"Well I found he was using me for my money I got so made that I started throwing things at him, he left. I realize that maybe I could have handled the situation a little better. I told him we can still be friends, he told me that it's all or none, so I left," Holley shrugged thinking it was no big deal.

"But see I saw that maybe there was more and maybe someone was using Sam to get you," Shawn explained. "I saw that Vince was a construction worker and he worked for all three victims," He ended.

"Vince may be a dick but he wouldn't do something like this," Holley told herself.

"I'm sorry but we have to check it out," Shawn said.

"I know, so what's the plan?" Holley asked.

"I have an appointment to fix my house at his office," Shawn explained.

"But how will you get through him seeing, I mean you are allover the news," Holley asked.

"I got a story," Shawn simply said.

"Well let me come with you, I'll wear a disguise," Holley begged. Shawn agreed because he knew that Holley will come no matter what.

"What can I do for you Mr. and Mrs. Thunder Paine?" Vince asked looking at their names in astonishment.

"Yeah I get that a lot, old name back in the eighteen thirties," Shawn made up. "I was named after me father, and he was named after his father and so on," He continued.

"Thank you," Vince said not really caring. "What can I do for you," he repeated.

"We would like to add another room in our house to make room for my wives bun in her oven," Shawn thought up. Holley couldn't believe that he was making this up as he went along.

"Yep," Holley agreed wondering if she looked pregnant.

"Well I could do that what about we make an appointment as soon as possible?" Vince suggested.

"Ok what about next week?" Shawn asked.

"That would be good," Vince said standing up and shaking Shawn's hand.

"Well goodbye," They said in unison.

"Did you see anything?" Holley asked. They were at Henry's house for dinner.

"Yes, that's something I need to talk to you about Holley," Shawn said seriously.

"What is it?" Holley asked nervously.

"I think you are in danger," Shawn blurted out not being able to contain himself.  
"Shawn I am okay, I can take care of myself," Holley assured him.

"But Holley, remember the last time I swore to protect you look where you landed up in the hospital almost dead. This time it's worse because I think this guy thinks if I can't have you no one can," Shawn explained.

"Well I don't know I don't want to hide from him," Holley admitted.

"It doesn't show weakness, Holley you are the strongest person I know, but I just want you to be safe," Shawn explained.

"What should I do I mean I am followed everywhere I go," Holley argued not wanting to give this up without a fight.

"Not everywhere as far as I have seen my dad's house has not been mentioned in the paper, mainly because my father has threatened them a lot about it," Shawn said.

"Would you like me to stay here?" Holley guessed.

"Exactly, Dad said it's okay," Shawn reasoned.

"Okay I will do it for you just work on getting Sam out okay," Holley said grabbing Shawn's hand. This sent shivers down his spine.

"You want to go get something from the store?" Gus asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you coming Shawn?" Holley asked.

"No I am going to stay here so I can be here when my dad comes back," Shawn said.

"So let me get this straight Shawn, you want me to baby-sit a grown rock-star?" Henry asked folding his arms surveying Shawn to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Yes, Dad because this guy he's after her I know it, I feel it," Shawn started but stopped.

"You were going to say more," Henry pointed out.

"I can't stand to see her in the hospital or worse because I failed to protect her twice," Shawn admitted.

"Man, Kid you got it bad," Henry said looking into Shawn's eyes.

"I know Dad that's like the third time today that people have said that, maybe it's true," Shawn commented.

"Well I guess it's okay," Henry finally said Shawn raised his fist in triumph.

Holley, Gus Shawn, and Henry sat down to have a good dinner. Holley expressed her worries that she is going to loose fans because of her having to cancel shows. About how she couldn't care less if she sold another record. All and all it was a good day.

After Dinner Gus went home and Shawn and Holley went upstairs for some privacy. They just sat on the guest bad and stared into each other's eyes. Holley thought about how beautiful they were, and Shawn thought the same. They just sat there holding each other.

"Shawn wake up!" Henry nudged him awake.

"Geez Dad not everybody gets up at the butt crack off dawn," Shawn said groggily on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah but we got work to do" Holley said coming downstairs in her camopants and boots.

"What kind of work?" Shawn asked.

"Trying to find out who killed those three inocent people and framed it on Sam," Holley smiled.

"What do we do?" Shawn asked.

"Well, we need to look more into the victims life and see how Vince is connected or was this some random thing?" Holley thought.

"It was random, but he had to make it look like Sam was connected, and he was he helped with the grass or something like that," Shawn explained wiping the sleep boogers out of his eyes.

"Well let's go see," Holley said going out the door before Shawn was up.

It was a long hard day. They didn't accomplish a lot. Shawn didn't notice anything new about Vince. Maybe Gus and his Dad were right he does got it bad. HE was in love with someone.

Shawn opened the door to his apartment and he realized something was wrong. He looked and saw Vince sitting on his sofa.

"Wow I didn't think you'd actually go this far this soon," Shawn said.

"Well you need a talking to after stealing my girlfriend," Vince siad punching him in the face.

"Wow, I didn't know you can have a girlfriend that completely hates you and wants nothing to do with you," Shawn smarted off.

"You don't want to make me angry," Vince said kicking him in the stomach.

"Wow that's weird I thought you were already angry," Shawn said it before he realized it, that earned him another kick in the stomach. "You know if you kill me, Holley will know it's you, you can't get away with this, because the world will be on Holley's side," Shawn said trying not to sound scared.

"I'll worry about that later," Vince said kicking him in the head. The last thing that he thought about before he blacked out is how he wasn't gong to be able to protect Holley if he died.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gus have you seen Shawn?" Holley asked walking into Psych.

"No," Gus said freaked out because he was jus thinking about where he was. "I thought he was with you," he added.

"No, He asked me to stay at his father's house, and I waited there until twelve but he didn't come so I had to go and find him," Holley said. "He didn't even answer his phone," She added.

Gus became even more freaked out, Shawn was known for not answering the phone but when it came to Holley, he'd jump through hoops and act like a dog in front of a national audience if she wanted him to.

"Let's go by his apartment," Gus said quickly grabbing his coat.

When they got there they so a swarm of squad cars, and Holley's heart skipped a beat, Shawn was hurt… Or worse.

"Ms. Robison," Chief Vick said coming towards her.

"Is he okay," Holley gulped not wanting to hear her reply.

"He's not dead, but he'd not looking good," Vick admitted.

"What happened?" Gus asked when Holley couldn't get it out.

"Somebody broke into his apartment waited for him to get back, and then beat the crap out of him," Vick explained. "His being sent to the nearest hospital right now if you want to ride with him," Vick pointed to the ambulance.

"Holley," Shawn said weakly when Holley got in the back of the vehicle.

"Hey Shawn," Holley said weakly.

"Well this is what I call crap, They say my spleen is ruptured," Shawn mumbled trying to make a joke. "Are you okay?" he then asked.

"I am fine because you protected me, I love you for that, but I hate myself now," Holley admitted holding Shawn's hand.

"Don't hate yourself," Shawn coughed.

"I'll never forgive myself if this doesn't turn out right," Holley admitted almost falling off the chair when the bus started moving.

""I'll never forgive myself when you almost died," Shawn pointed out.

"Yeah but this time it's different whoever did this, wanted you dead, my dad was just stupid," Holley said.

"I know, but that doesn't make me stop hating myself," Shawn said.

"Well let's just hate ourselves but love each other," Holley said.

"It's a deal," Shawn said then he passed out and the heart machine showed a flat line. In that moment, it wasn't like the movies, where it is all dramatic it is pure terror.

"Shawn please wake up," Holley yelled as the ET's got out the defibulator and shocked him. His heart jump started, and Holley let out a long breath.

At the hospital Shawn was rushed into the OR, and Holley met Henry there.

"Mr. Spencer it's all my fault," Holley said the minute she saw Henry.

"No it's not Holley, I am just worried about the media, they will have a field day," Henry said hugging Holley.

"I will stop it, if they think they have seen angry they won't know what hit them if this gets in the media," Holley said clearly meaning it.

"Give them Hell," is all Henry could say.

"He died, for about fifteen seconds in the ambulance," Holley explained crying her eyes out.

"It's okay, Shawn is strong, he'll make it through," Henry said only half believing what he said.

"Sam's case is being reexamined," Vick told Holley in the ER.

"It's about time," Holley said icily.

"And We are having a full on search for Vince, Shawn managed to tell us who his attacker was, and even got a recording of it," Lassister started up. Holley and him did not get along.

"Well how many more people does it take for him to be caught, should he kill me cause obviously he has some sort of fixation on me, if he wouldn't have been a butt hole in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess," Holley said starting to cry. "I'll do anything I can, I'll sacrifice myself if I have to," she added pleading for them to let her help.

"You are a civilian, and you have a famous face, you won't help," Lassister said.

"And you're an asshole, but you are still working and obviously not getting a lot of work done, or Vince would be in jail right now," Holley said standing up and turning away going towards the water fountain and taking a drink and slowly swallowing. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Lassister and Vick sort of sat there embarrassed by the situation.

"I'm sorry that was really rude of me it's just that, I don't know what I'd do without him," Holley admitted.

"We know," Vick said. "We'll update you when we get news," she promised. They got up and left.

Five hours later Shawn got out of surgery, and Henry, Gus, and Holley went straight into his room. But first they let Holley have a little time alone.

Even though Shawn was still under anesthetic, Holley believed he could hear her.

"Shawn, I love you with all my heart, and all do everything in my power to make sure Vince pays I can't believe I even loved him or thought I did, but now that I met you, I know that there is a thing called love, and no matter what I am there for you I promise," Holley said.

"Holley get up kid," Henry said shaking her awake. Holley, at about one o'clock in the morning, Holley crawled into the bed by Shawn.

"Is Shawn awake yet," Holley asked sleepily.

"No, the doctor's put enough anesthetic that he won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon," Henry explained.

"I want to be here for him," Holley said.

"Well if you are going to be there for him I get it, so that's why I woke you up," Henry said. "It's about nine O'clock, Shawn got out of the OR around twelve, and this was on the cover of entertainment weekly," Henry explained showing her the magazine. There as clear as day, was a picture of Shawn's bruised and broken body. And the headline read, "What has Holley gotten herself into?"

"O yeah, now, I am pissed," Holley said getting up, and walking out the door.

When she was outside, she got out her Cell phone. "Hello, get me the San Francisco times," She said walking and getting into her car. "Yes, this is Holley Robison, and I would like to have a press conference on Sunset lane," She said giving Shawn's street. She did that for several other papers, and TV stations.

"It's payback time," Is all she said after she was done making her phone calls.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give them hell kid," Henry told Holley.

"I will, this makes me so angry that they would exploit Shawn like this, just to get to me," Holley cried.

"Is something else bothering you," Henry asked.

"Is this how my life is always going to be like," Holley asked honestly.

They were inside Shawn's apartment and they looked out the window and saw all the reporters lining up. And it was twenty minutes before the conference.

"I don't have an answer, I wish I did," Henry said.

"I know I'm sorry it's just I'm scared for him," Holley admitted.

"Shawn's tough and I know that he's die for you if he ever got a chance," Henry said desperately trying to cheer Holley up.

"I would die for him, and I would give up my live for him just so he's be save," Holley told him.

"What are you going to say?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to tell them that I am going to quit show biz, I don't want to do it, anymore Henry, I'm just tired of everything, coming into this I had this crazy idea in my head that I was going to change the world, get people to care about issues, not about fads, and for awhile I thought I was actually making a difference, but after this I don't think I am," Holley cried.

"You do what you think is right," was all the Henry could say.

"Well I better get out there," Holley said drying her eyes.

"Like I said before give them hell," Henry smiled.

"The other day an old school friend was arrested for three murders, he swore that he did not commit, I know when my friends are lying, and he wasn't," Holley started. "I was in Japan at the time, so I called up the person I love, and have complete faith in, Shawn Spencer head psychic for the Santa Barbra police department," she continued. "He put himself on the line for me, and then he figure out the true murderer was after me, that got him even more scared, and he hid me away, now he was on death's door, and all the paparazzi was thinking about was getting a picture of him," She said with anger. "That is why I came to a decision that I will not back down from, I will not change my mind, and the only way I will do personal appearances is when it's for a Charity event," She said. "I am going to quit show business, and I hope my fans can forgive me," she ended walking back into Shawn's apartment.

They called Lassister for a police escort, and because of his lack of concern Shawn ended up in the hospital, Vick made him take her.

"Thank you so much," Holley politely greeted him.

"It's nothing," Lassiter said.

At the hospital, they found Shawn awake.

"Shawn!" Holley yelled going up beside his bed.

"Guys," Shawn said turning to Gus, and Henry. "I'm glad you are here and everything, but do you think I can talk to Holley alone?" he asked sincerely.

"Sure Shawn," They both said at the same time.

"Holley I don't want you to quit show business because some paparazzi snapped a photo of me when they rushed me to the hospital," Shawn said.

"It's not just that," Holley said.

"Then what," Shawn asked wanting to get down to the problem.

"I wanted to be famous so I could make a difference like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, and for a while, I thought I was, I thought maybe I could get people to stop caring about who ran over who, or who got a new mustang, I wanted them to care about real things," Holley said starting to tear up. "But I haven't made a difference, people would still rather risk someone's life to get a picture," she cried.

"Holley, you have made a huge difference in a lot of people's lives," Shawn said honestly.

"Like who?" Holley asked.

"For me, for one, not to mention the countless kids that you have visited when they were sick," Shawn said.

"I know, I just can't take it anymore, I want to quit, I don't want to do it, my sanity is at stake Shawn I just want to live a quiet life with you," Holley smiled.

"I can't stop you from following you heart, but please don't let me be the reason that you quit," Shawn said.

"It is because of you, but for the right reason, you are my world," Holley told him.

"Holley think about it for a few days," Shawn said.

"I have thought about it, I'm going to finish the few concerts I have across the globe, then I'm done," Holley told him.

"Okay, I'll respect no matter what," Shawn said.

"Thanks, I love you," Holley said hugging him.

The next day, Shawn got released from the hospital. And he went to his father's house.

They went into the living room, and propped Shawn's leg up on the coffee table.

"Dad could you get my something to drink," Shawn asked.

"Sure son," Henry said.

Holley, Henry, and Gus went into the kitchen, and then they stopped dead. Vince was standing with a gun and he looked like he was ready to shoot to kill…


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Holley, long time no see," Vince seethed.

"Vince, the police got this place surrounded," Holley said.

"O, you mean detective Lassie," Vince said. "Well I took care of him, he's quite busy right now," he said.

Holley screamed, Vince shot Lassister.

"Vince, you won't get away with this, Shawn identified you," Henry told him.

"Well he's about ready to have a severe case of amnesia," Vince said.

Shawn managed to hobble into the kitchen with his crutches when he heard Holley scream.

"Holley, are you okay…" his voice trailed into silence when he saw Vince. "Hey Vince, ready for round two," he asked.

"Why, exactly," Vince said. And before they could even react, Vince kicked Shawn's crutches out from under him. This made Shawn tumble towards the ground and then he started to groan in pain.

"Shawn!" Holley yelled hysterically.

"You can beat the crap out of me all you want, Vince, but I will die before you can even get a chance to touch Holley," Shawn threatened. He then stumble to his feet.

"That can be happily arranged, because that's what I am going to do anyway," Vince said making towards Shawn again. But Holley was ready, she quickly took his hand, and in the lessons she took in karate, flipped him on his back.

"You little witch," Vince said. This time he got a shot in and punched her in the face. Holley heard her nose go into her face. The force of the punch made Holley accidentally bite her tongue, now she tasted blood. It was going to be a full blown fight but, Vince had a gun, and he shot it off. And it hit the fridge, and ricocheted into Shawn's chest.

"Now listen!" Vince yelled. "Holley you will come with me, and you will like it," He said.

"Over my dead body," Gus, Shawn, and Henry said at the same time.

"Don't test me," Vince said cocking his gun for another round.

"Guys, I don't want to loose you, just let me go with him" Holley said.

"No!" Shawn yelled despite the fact that he had three broken ribs, and a bullet in his chest.

"Shawn, I'll be fine, I love you," Holley said kissing Shawn, like she may not see him the next day.

"Come on, you're going to be late for destiny," Vince said pulling Holley and Shawn apart.

"Okay," Holley cried.

They got into Vince's car and drove.

"So where are we going," Holley mustered up the courage to ask.

"We are going to go to the movies," Vince said.

"The premiere that I had to go to, but canceled?" Holley asked.

"That one," Vince said. "You are going to go to the press and tell them that you are really not going to quit and Shawn is really unstable, god knows people will believe you after the stunt that he pulled at the Grammies, " he said.

"I would rather die than denounce Shawn," Holley said.

"Let me finish, even though I know you will not like the last part," Vince said.

"Let me guess, you want me to tell everyone that you are really not a killer and that Sam is really that one who shot all those innocent people," Holley said.

"Yes, exactly," Vince smiled evilly.

"You are really sick, and people are going to know something's up, and I bet Shawn is already telling the police what's going on," Holley said.

"Well he's going to have a hard time telling then anything, for one thing, his tires on his motorcycle are slashed, Henry's tires are slashed, I cut their phone lines," Vince said. "And the cell tower is mysteriously down," Vince smiled evilly.

"What about me, I have blood all down my front," Holley said.

"Well I got that covered, I brought you clothes after I broke into your hotel room," Vince said shoving a bag into Holley's chest.

"Where am I suppose to change," Holley asked.

"There's a back," Vince said evilly.

"Yeah I would rather you just shoot me now," Holley said.

"I need you to stop tempting me, or I will do it," Vince said as he pointed the gun to Holley head.

"No you wouldn't because you need me to supposedly announce that you are innocent," Holley said.

"Just do it, it's not like you are shy of showing Shawn any of it," Vince said.

"Me and Shawn, haven't had sex, so don't give me that," Holley said as she climbed into the back.

"Well, sweetie is still supposedly a virgin, how sweet," Vince said sarcastically as he practically pushed Holley into the back. Holley got dressed in about a second.

"There, are you happy," Holley said as she sat down in the back. Any excuse to get away from the gun. "You're not going to get away with this," she added.

"Well if something goes wrong, you'll be the first to die," Vince said evilly.

"I can't see why I broke up with you," Holley huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Vince drove to the amphitheatre where the premiere was taking place. Vince cleverly disguised the gun as they walked unto the red carpet.

"Say one word, and you're dead, and so is a lot of people in this vicinity," Vince hissed in Holley's ear.

"Whatever," Holley hissed back.

"Go up to the reporters," Vince ordered.

"Okay, don't be so pushy," Holley said.

"Holley over here, I thought you quit business?" someone yelled.

"I am finishing the year with my tour, and then if I still want to quit, I am going to," Holley said.

"Where is Shawn?" one reporter asked.

"He is currently incapacitated at the moment," Holley said.

"Tell them the rest," Vince hissed.

"And…" Holley stuttered, not being able to find the words, to disown Shawn.

"Do it now, or the little kid in the first row will get it," Vince hissed.

"Me and Shawn broke up," Holley said trying so hard to hold back the tears. Please forgive me Shawn, was all Holley could think of.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" a reporter asked.

"Yes," Holley said holding back the tears as much as she could, she was getting a headache from the tears.

"What's your name?" the reporter asked.

"Vince," he said.

"Wait aren't you the guy the police are looking for?" a reporter asked.

Vince started to get really nervous. "No, I am not," he said trying to look convincingly.

Holley looked at them trying to look pleadingly, and hopefully they would get the message.

Vince made Holley hang around and sign autographs, so nobody would get suspicious. But Holley seemed distant to all of her fans.

"Hi Holley," one guy said happily.

"Hi," was all Holley could get out.

"So are you really going to quit," the guy asked.

"I hope so," Holley thought to herself. "I don't know," she said out loud to please Vince.

"Well that is good, I cannot wait for your next CD," the guy said.

Then Holley got an idea, what if she scribbled a message to one of her fans that she was in danger.

"O my gosh I can't believe I am meeting you," a guys who was big and beefy said. It made Holley wonder how he ever could like a pop star like Holley.

"Thank you, here let me give you an autograph," Holley smiled.

_Help Me! Vince is keeping me captive here, he beat up Shawn, and he has a gun! _

"That was a bad mistake," Vince said shooting Holley in the throat.

People started to scream, and the beefy muscle guy jumped out in and tried to get Vince away from the gun, and Vince shot him. Then he shot a few more people when Shawn came.

He kicked him in the back.

"I'm not coming out of this alive," Vince said, and then he took the gun and shot himself.


	7. Chapter 7

With all the chaos, and pain, Holley passed out from the pain.

"Holley come on don't do this," Shawn said after Vince shot himself. "I'm sorry for letting you go, I really am, but don't die on me," he said and for the first time, he didn't care if people saw him cry.

"Shawn, let the ambulance people do their job," a voice in his ear said, it was his father. "Dad, I don't want her to die," he cried, then for the first time he hugged his father lovingly.

"Holley's a fighter," was all Henry could say. "I think she will pull through, I can feel it," he said off guard by Shawn's recent affection.

"Dad, I love her so much, I don't want her to die," Shawn said crying.

"Shawn, you're bleeding," his dad noticed. "I think you popped your stitches, come on we got to get you medical help," his dad said.

"I don't want any, I want people to focus on Holley," Shawn said sternly. But then he had no choice cause he passed out from loss of blood.

"Chaos at the premiere, and Holley Robison was stuck in the middle of it," the reporter announced.

It was all over the news, and no one seemed to care that they were still in surgery. And they didn't even mention the actually three dead people, on including a little girl.

"Vultures," Henry said.

"They don't even care about the guys who died trying to save Holley," Gus said.

"Or the fact that she and Shawn almost died," Henry scoffed.

"I can see why Holley wants to leave," Gus said.

"I don't blame her at all," Henry said.

The doctor came out.

"Are they okay?" Henry asked jumping out of his chair.

"Shawn had to get a blood transfusion, but he will be okay now that I sewed him up," The doctor said. "Holley on the other hand is a different story, she suffered severe damage to her vocal chords," he said.

"Vince probably planned that," Gus said disgusted.

"She may. Or may not regain the use of her voice," the doctor announced.

"But other than that she's okay right?" Henry asked.

"yes, she's fine, I put them in the same room, and they should be awake in a few hours," the doctor said.

"Thank you sir," Henry said.

They walked into the room and sat down, staring at Shawn and Holley. They were so perfect for each other. Because each of them have almost died for each other, not once but twice for each other.

Shawn was the first to wake up.

"Is Holley okay?" he said suddenly waking up and jumping into the sitting position.

"She's fine kid," Henry said making him lay back down.

"O good I would never forgive myself if something happened to her," Shawn said.

"There is one thing Shawn, she may not regain the use of her vocal chords," Henry said sadly.

"No, but her voice was beautiful," Shawn said.

"I know Shawn, but at least she isn't dead," Henry said.

"I guess, when do you think she is going to wake up?" Shawn asked.

There was a movement in Holley's bed. She was shuffling, so she should be awake now.

She suddenly shot straight up in the way Shawn did. She violently moved her hand pointing to her throat.

"Holley, calm down, do you remember what happened?" Henry asked.

Holley slowly shook her head yes.

"Well Vince made your vocal chords not work," Henry said.

Holley mouthed the word "What?"

"Holley, unfortunately the doctor said you might not regain the use of your voice," Shawn sadly said.

It was the world's first silent hissy fit as Holley couldn't believe everything that had happened.

The doctor came in and Holley had to write everything down on a dry erase board.

After that Henry and Gus left to give Holley and him alone time.

"Holley I want to ask you something, and it may not seem like the perfect place to do it, but for me it is," Shawn said. "Think about it, we've spent most of our relationship in the hospital, with one of us putting our life in danger for the other," he said.

"O be quiet, you know I'd die for you" Holley wrote.

"Yeah, and I'd die for you too, and that's why I want to ask you something," Shawn said taking a rig box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Holley didn't need her vocal chords to get the message across.

"You've made me the happiest person on the planet," Shawn smiled.

Holley put her finger to her eye, and then her heart, and then pointed at Shawn. Shawn copied, and they laid on the hospital bed.

Holley quit show business and helped Shawn around Pysch. And they lived happily ever after. Holley's fans followed some other fad in the music industry, and quickly forgot about her. And Shawn and her decided to spend life riding around on his motorcycle and solving crime using his psychic ability.

"Yeah I have to tell you something Holley, and it pretty much has slipped my mind with both of us almost dying twice," Shawn said while they were planning their wedding.

"What?" Holley mouthed.

"I'm not really a psychic," Shawn admitted.

"Then how do you solve crimes?" Holley wrote down on her board.

"I have a photographic memory," Shawn answered.

"That make sense," Holley wrote.

They both did the eye, to heart, to point thing. That was a signal of true love to them.


End file.
